peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanta Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana
Third and final sequel to "Kanta Pan," with twists of "Sonic the Hedgehog '06" and "Pokemon 4Ever." While vacationing in the combined Kingdoms of Soleanna and Oriana, Team Kanta Pan and their allies, with help from Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Porky, Picky, Mewtwo, and Mew must literally race against time with the power of the eight Soloriana Emeralds to save both the kingdoms and their three ruling princesses, Toon Princess Zelda, her older sister, Princess Marina, and their other older sister, Princess Thumbelina, and the magical time-traveling Celebi from Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew and even Mephiles the Dark, Iblis, Infinite, Laylamon, Lord Darkar, General Scales, NME Salesman, Snuff, and Gygas and prevent the resurrections of Solaris, Lucemon, and EnEmE. New cast New allies from the future: Mewtwo, Mew (Pokemon), Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Porky, and Picky (Earthbound) Soleanna and Oriana allies: Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin; As Marina's fiancé and the prince of both Soleanna and Oriana), Toon Link, Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; With Link as Zelda's fiancé and Prince of Soleanna) and Cornelius (Thumbelina; As a normal-sized fairy and as Thumbelina's fiancé and Prince of Oriana) Princesses of Soleanna and Oriana: Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) and Thumbelina (As a normal-sized fairy) (And they will wear their main casual attires in Chapters 12-18, and their princess attires in Chapters 5-11 and 18) Ladies-in-waiting: Anna and Sophia (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Royal maids and butlers: The Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, Ember, Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) (The Dazzlings, Ember, Mane Seven, Spike, and Stallion Seven, will partake in the adventure in Chapters 16-18 while the Gangreen Gang join Kanta's group's adventure in Chapter 5) Time-Travel Fairy: Celebi (Pokemon) Elemental Beast Guardians: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune (Pokemon) Forest Warrior allies: Ashitaka, San, Kaya, Yakul, and the wolf brothers (Princess Mononoke) Villains-turned allies: Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat the Movie) and Thaddeus E. Klang (Talespin two-part episode "For Whom the Bell Klangs") Villains: Mephiles the Dark, Iblis, Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Laylamon (Digimon), Lord Darkar (Winx Club), General Scales (StarFox Adventures), Gygas, Snuff (Earthbound), NME Salesman, and EnEmE (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Fiery Polluted Apocalyptic Future (Kanta Pan 3 Version) Chapter 2: The Vacation in Soleanna and Oriana Begins/Sora's Group's Mission Begins (Kanta Pan 3 Version) Chapter 3: Infiltrating White Acropolis in the Land of Zill/Sora's Group Snatch Back the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness From the Pirates (Kanta Pan Version) Chapter 4: The Ancient Soleanna and Oriana Castle in Kingdom Valley/Mephiles, Laylamon, Infinite, General Scales, Snuff, and NME Salesman Resurrected Chapter 5: The Sun, Moon, and Star Festival in Chaos/Off to Rescue the Princesses (Kanta Pan 3 Version) Chapter 6: Successful Rescue in Dusty Desert's Desert of Hope/Getting to Know Royalty (Kanta Pan 3 Version) Chapter 7: Kanta's Group and the Princes Vs. Mewtwo, Porky, and Picky/Going After Wack, Klang, and the Pirates Chapter 8: A Trap Sends Team Kanta Pan and a Betrayed Wack and Klang to the Future/Collecting the Two Soloriana Emeralds Chapter 9: Team Kanta Pan, Sora's Group, Wack, and Klang Vs. Iblis, Darkar, and Gygas/Returning to the Present Chapter 10: Radical Train Chase/Sora's Group, Wack, and Klang Vs. Mewtwo's Group Chapter 11: Evading the Pirates in Tropical Jungle's Forest of Enchantment/Sealing the Nine Villains in the Past (Kanta Pan 3 Version) Chapter 12: Zelda, Thumbelina, Marina, Link, Cornelius, Hubie, and Celebi Surrender to the Pirates' Threat/Going After Them and Nausicaä With Entei, Raikou, and Suicune Chapter 13: Heroes Vs. Mephiles, Laylamon, Infinite, Scales, Snuff, and NME Salesman/Going Back to an Earlier Point in Time Chapter 14: The Three Heroic Groups' Battles/Zelda, Thumbelina, Marina, Link, Cornelius, Hubie, Celebi, and Nausicaä Saved Chapter 15: Mephiles, Laylamon, Infinite, Scales, Snuff, and NME Salesman's Wrath/Solaris, Lucemon, and EnEmE Resurrected Chapter 16: Reviving Kanta, Darkwing, Link, Cornelius, and Hubie/Final Battle Part 1 and Saving Celebi Chapter 17: Celebi's Death and Revival/Final Battle Part 2 and Sealing the Nine Villains (Kanta Pan 3 Version) Chapter 18: Erasing Soleanna and Oriana's Nine Villains From Existence/Ending (Kanta Pan 3 Version) For gallery: Kanta Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Gallery For original story: Kanta Pan For sequel: Kanta Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Kanta Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies